My Immortal
by SeruleanOrbs
Summary: AU: Based on Evanescense's song. Just when they finally got together, Kagome loses Inu Yasha. Rating for Inu's potty mouth.


_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inu Yasha or any of its characters, nor do I own the Song "My Immortal" by Evanescense (from their Fallen CD).

  


~*My Immortal*~

  


Kagome sighed, content, as she walked out of the theater with her boyfriend. Inu Yasha had his arms around her waist as they walked to his car. 

  


"Did you enjoy the movie and diner?" he asked softly. He gazed down at her face only a few inches away from him. He watched as the smile grew.

  


"Yes, very much. Thank you."

  


"There's no need to thank me. I had fun, too, remember? To thank me, that makes it sound as if I'm doing this all for you, and I'm not." He pretended to scowl. 

  


Kagome laughed. "Okay, if you say so." She returned her head to its resting place on his shoulder. Inu Yasha had finally gotten the courage to tell her how he felt. She had known that he had a crush on her since ninth grade when they were in the same junior high*, but at the time he was dating some other girl. She waited patiently for him to break it off, but when he finally did, he asked another girl out to the senior prom. Needless to say, she didn't talk to him for two weeks, even though they were good friends. Eventually, she had forgiven him, recognizing that it wasn't his fault, that he didn't feel confident enough to ask her out and risk rejection. After all, two other guys were competing for her affections back then. 'But still! He should have known!'

  


Well, long story told short, it wasn't until a few months ago that he confessed that he "liked her a lot". Though their relationship was progressing, he still wasn't that confident yet. She found him frequently blushing, though she can't understand why. (In fact, Kagome was quite surprised when he actually wrapped his arm around her.) It was common knowledge amongst their friends that she returned his feelings. She even told him so, but he still wouldn't quite believe it. That's one thing about Inu Yasha: he can be so stubborn and dense! But nevertheless, she is happy that they've gotten together at long last. 

  


They parked two blocks away from the theater. It was already past 10:30 and it was dark outside, with nary a star out to lend their glow to the too widely spread apart streetlights that illuminated what they can of the couple's path. They were almost at Inu's black car when a filth clad arm reached out of an alley and grabbed Kagome.. She screamed as she was pulled into the black alley. 

  


Inu Yasha held onto her arm as he frantically searched for her assailant.

  


"Let her go, you bastard! Come out and fight like a man!" he yelled out into the night. Then he saw a shadow. "Kagome, duck!"

  


She did just that, and as soon as he could, he punch her captor. He pulled on Kagome's arm a second later, successfully freeing her from the scum's grasp. 

  


"Are you alright?"

  


"Y-Yeah, I th-think so. Inu Yasha! Let's get out of here!"

  


"No! Not yet! Not after he tried to attack you like that!" With that he ran back to the bastard, planning to bet him within an inch of death for some much as thinking to harm his Kagome.

  


"Inu Yasha!" Kagome had a really bad feeling. It was so dark in that alley. 'What if he were to pull out a weapon? Inu Yasha might– 

  


'Stop it Kagome! Inu Yasha knows how to take care of himself. He's been in enough 

fights to! Thinking about negative things will only court disaster.' Still, she ran into the alley.

  


As soon as she was completely in the dark, a shot ran out. A scream pierced the air. Then another shot rang out to silence it.

  


~*~

  


"NO!" Kagome sat up, gasping for breath. It was so clear, so crystal clear. It's been three years since that terrible night. And yet, its remained so vivid. Just like all the rest of her memories of him. She struggled not to cry. 

  


Three years... 

  


That's how long she's been in this black hole. Just like in the alley, no light reaches her here. 

  


_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears._

  


Even after all this time, she still has that nightmare at least two or three times a month. Kagome looked around her room. Ever since that awful night, she had always kept a light on, even if was just a little night light. She never felt safe in dark places anymore. Even for just a minute, it would be enough to send her into hysterics. So she slept with a light on. Even if it kept her awake. 

  


_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

  


But with the lights on, see could see everything clearly. A dozen Inu Yashas gazed back at her. From the walls of her room to her night stand*, a dozen pictures of Inu Yasha taken during various times of their young lives littered the room. 

  


_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

  


Kagome took a deep breath. They had finally captured Inu Yasha's murderer. The police called some five or six weeks earlier. They had asked her to come down to the station and identify him. She did. 

  


Seeing him. . .that abhorred man. . . .At the police station, she was alright. But as soon as she got home, the dam broke. The pain, it was much too intense. She broke down and cried just as hard as when it first happened. The nightmares started occurring every few nights again.

They asked her to testify against him in court, and of course she agreed. And it was going to be painful, but she owed it to Inu Yasha to help put that criminal behind bars where he belongs. 

  


The trial begins tomorrow.

  


~*~ 

  


*(1) My Junior high had grades 6-9

*(2) Is that right? Is that what you call those little table thingies? I dunno... 

  


_AN:_ Okay, that was depressing. Blame it all on that Evanescense cd. No wait, blame it on AOL for featuring the song My Immortal. But it's real good. If you don't mind it being so depressing and all. But oh, wells. I have to have something else to listen to other than Britney and Madonna and all that rap that Z100 has been playing recently. ::shudder:: 

So what did you think? I wanted this to be one shot. I actually wrote a another fic for this song where it is Sesshy who dies. I like that one much better. Should I post it up, that is if I ever finish it? Anyways, This fic will be no longer than three chapters. Two, if I manage to get my act together. 

Please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue? 

  
  


Nov. 15, 2003


End file.
